


The Break Room Couch

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [50]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brat Steve Harrington, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Spanking, Top Billy Hargrove, improvised lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve acts like a brat and Billy gives him what he wants-Steve has been in a mood all day, nothing has been good enough for him. He has been an awful brat, knocking shit over like a cat and fussing that his eggs were not right, like Billy had not made them to perfection just like he always does. He even went all pouty when Billy left for work at the pool this morning, turned away when Billy went in for a kiss. Billy had clenched his teeth so hard his jaw started to ache as he stomped out of the house, Steve’s attitude putting him in his own foul mood.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Kudos: 162





	The Break Room Couch

**The Break Room Couch**

Steve has been in a mood all day, nothing has been good enough for him. He has been an awful brat, knocking shit over like a cat and fussing that his eggs were not right, like Billy had not made them to perfection just like he always does. He even went all pouty when Billy left for work at the pool this morning, turned away when Billy went in for a kiss. Billy had clenched his teeth so hard his jaw started to ache as he stomped out of the house, Steve’s attitude putting him in his own foul mood. 

Billy manages to pull himself out of it, sitting in the sun under the umbrella yelling at kids and playing it up for the mom’s that always come to ogle him. Made it through nearly all of his shift before Steve shows up, wearing the tiniest shorts Billy has ever seen, a pair he has not shown Billy before. He does not have the kids with him, they are already here, splashing and weaseling icy money out of Billy's pocket because dating Steve has made him a little soft for them. 

Billy barely pays any attention to his actual job, blowing his whistle at some running kid and yelling, but his focus is on Steve in his tiny shorts, and Billy’s Everlast crop top, spreading a towel out on a pool lounger. Steve’s skin is already starting to pink as he pulls off the crop top, sunglasses obscuring his eyes as he makes a show of getting comfortable, stretching out, magazine in hand, bottle of suntan lotion nearby unused. Billy chews on half melted ice as he waits for his shift to end, just watching Steve get pinker and pinker, wants to slather him in lotion before he can burn. Steve gets all simpery when he is sunburnt, and Billy will spend all night ensuring his comfort, rubbing aloe into his skin, and bringing him whatever he asks for. 

Billy crushes the cup in his hand, half melted ice cubes shooting out as Chet the pool manager approaches Steve. He has caught Chet admiring Steve on more than one occasion despite the fact that he and everyone else in town knows Steve is with him. Chet likes to ignore that fact, just like the pool moms who come down each day to leer at Billy like he is a piece of meat.

Billy’s eyes narrow under his shades as he watches Chet scoop up the sunscreen next to Steve, blocking his sun and drawing his attention. Watches as Steve pulls his sunglasses down, smiling all inviting as Chet offers to apply sunscreen for him. Steve glances over at Billy as he takes Chet up on his offer before rolling over on his stomach so Chet can do his back for him. Brat knows exactly what he is doing, how annoyed Billy gets when other people look at him with intent, much less put their scummy undeserving hands on him. 

Billy feels his blood boil as Chet squirts lotion into his hands, he tosses his crumpled cup on the ground as soon as he spots Heather coming out to take over and climbs down. He ignores everyone as he stomps over to Steve and Chet, grabbing Steve by the arm and pulling him up before Chet’s hands can make contact. Billy drags Steve after him, ignoring the fussing coming from Steve’s mouth, people practically jump out of their way.

“What is your fucking problem?” Billy hisses as he drags Steve into the breakroom, slamming the lock so they will not be disturbed.

“Don’t got a problem.” Steve rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as best he can with Billy’s firm grip on one. 

Billy slams him back against the door and does not miss the little breathy noise Steve lets out as he connects with it, the way his eyes dilate. Billy has a suspicion, as he forces a leg between Steve’s thighs, feels him half hard already, grip tightening on Steve’s arm until he lets out a little pleased whine, hips hitching. “This what you fucking wanted?” Billy hisses still annoyed by Steve’s behavior but pleased by his responses.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve says pushing at Billy, for half a second before his hands are smoothing over Billy’s shoulders pulling him closer.

“You were going to let Chet touch you.” Billy hisses, still angry about it, gets his hands on Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise and slams him down against the little break couch that smells like chlorine and sweat. Steve gasps, would be fussing about touching the break room couch if Billy gave him a moment to focus on it. “Can’t believe you were going to let that slimy asshole touch you!” Billy grinds their hips together, teeth gnawing at the skin of Steve’s neck, looking to leave a mark that will last, will remind everyone, Steve included of who he belongs to. 

“Just some sunscreen, I didn’t want to burn.” Steve says with another eye roll, tries pressing up against Billy only for him to pull away. Steve glares up at him, gasping as Billy flips him over, holds him down by the neck as he works his tiny shorts down his hips.

“We both know Chet would have loved getting his hands all over you. Is that what you want, my slimy manager, am I not good enough for you now?” Billy hisses, getting a squirt of aloe from a nearby bottle and slathering his fingers in it. Steve struggles, face pressed against the scratchy cushions, as Billy kneels behind him, pressing two fingers in, Steve giving a little groan, at the sudden stretch. 

“Tell me is that what you want? Want someone else doing this to you?” Billy grinds out, as he scissors his fingers. 

“Maybe.” Steve hisses back, gasping when Billy adds a third finger, hand around his throat going tighter.

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Billy pulls his fingers free, Steve pressing back looking for those fingers, Billy just slaps his ass, enjoying the sudden shout, slaps the other cheek, and then repeats. “Who do you belong to pretty boy?”

Billy’s grip goes even tighter cutting off Steve’s air supply as he slaps his ass, again and again only stopping when Steve finally gives him a reply, all gaspy breathed, “You.”

“And who do you want baby?” Billy practically purrs as a few stray tears drip down from Steve’s eyes, sliding over his cheeks. 

“You.” Billy slaps his ass again for the hell of it, cheeks nearly as red as Billy's shorts as he leans in, bulge pressing against them pulling a little hiss out of Steve. 

“What was that couldn’t quite hear you?” Billy teases, licking up the tears from Steve’s cheeks, scraping his teeth over a sharp cheekbone.

“You, Billy.” Steve shudders out all gaspy and Billy finally loosens his hold, lets his hand slide down to rest between Steve’s shoulder blades, thumb pressing against a mole just to the side of this left shoulder blade.

“That’s right baby.” Billy kisses Steve’s cheek gently before pulling back, keeping Steve pinned as he works his shorts down getting another pump of aloe and slicking his cock. “Let’s make sure you don’t forget again.” Billy thrusts in hard and fast, Steve gasping against the couch cushions as Billy bottoms out. 

Billy does not give him time to adjust, before he is sliding back out again, the hand not pressing Steve harder against the upholstery going to Steve’s hip in a bruising hold. Billy slams back in, Steve’s breath hitching with each hard thrust, crying out, cock trapped against the scratchy couch cushion. Steve cries out again and again, with each thrust, tears dripping from his eyes again as Billy’s hips go flush with his red stinging ass cheeks. 

Billy has been sweating since noon, the sweat pricking between them hardly noticeable by comparison, some dripping down onto Steve’s back, the air conditioning of the breakroom hardly cutting it. Billy does not slow, panting and grunting, hand sliding back to Steve’s neck when he tries to get a hand on his hard leaking cock. “Nahah, don’t you fucking dare.” Billy hisses teeth latching to Steve’s neck again. “Been a fucking brat all day, you cum from my dick or you don’t get to come at all.”

"Billy!" Steve cries out more tears falling, Billy gives his neck a squeeze, relishing the little gaspy choked off moan before hooking his arm around Steve's chest, palm flat over his left nipple as he hauls him up. Billy forces Steve's back to bend toward him, chest leaving the upholstery, leaving his hips flush with it. Dick still trapped as Billy continues to slam into Steve, this new angle catching Steve's prostate on every thrust in. 

"Billy, Billy please!" Steve is reduced to a chant of his name with the occasional plea, loud in Billy's ears but as long as no one is pressing up against the door they will not hear them over the noise of the pool. Steve’s hands are scratching at the cushions seeking perches, but each hard thrusts from Billy forces them to slide again and again.

"What the fuck did I say!" Billy snarled when Steve’s hand inches toward his dick again. 

"I'm sorry." Is Steve's immediate sob of a response as his hand skitters away, and Billy slams his chest against the cushions again, shifting up to get a knee on the sofa, straighten his other leg some to change the angle again, pulling Steve's hips up and taking away all of his friction. Billy grins satisfied by the change in attitude as he keeps slamming into Steve, Steve's dick swinging heavy and leaking between his thighs making a mess all over the couch.

"I want you to cum for me." Billy rasps, his thumb pressing against Steve's pulse where he is holding him down by his shoulders again. Steve's face is flushed red, same as his ass and Billy cannot wait to see what the scratchy fabric has rubbed into Steve's chest. More tears come leaking out as Steve shakes his head in denial, like he is not clenching around Billy's cock, like his thighs are not shaking as he spurts more pre all over the place.

"You don't get a choice pretty boy," Billy pulls Steve by the shoulder, knows from the little hissing noise Steve lets out that his nipples are rubbing against the fabric, probably adding another sting. "You cum for me now or you don't get to come at all." Billy forces Steve back down, the anguished little moan he lets out muffled against the cushions as Billy keeps going, getting close himself.

Billy shifts his grip, one hand against the back of Steve's neck, not cutting off his air, just holding, Steve’s face is pressed into the cushions making his breaths short enough. He slides his other hand off of Steve's hip, the skin already dotting purple where his thumb has been pressing in hard. Billy pulls back just enough to slap Steve's ass again, circling his hips and grinding his cock against Steve's prostate between each fresh crying moan he wrings from Steve.

It only takes a few hard slaps, a few harsh words, and promises of no other chance to cum for Steve to shake apart, spilling all over the couch. Billy fucks him through it, close himself as he slams into Steve's clenching hole a few more times. Right as he is about to cum Billy pulls out, flips Steve over, thumbs at Steve's mouth with command "open."

Steve's mouth drops open obediently and Billy shoves into that lax pliant mouth as he cums, Steve swallowing lazily around his girth, cum dribbling down the corners of his mouth as Billy strokes his jaw with one hand the other milking his cock. Steve smiles lazily up at Billy, tears drying up as Billy gently pets at his hair "That what you wanted?"

Steve hums leaning into the touch as Billy grumbles complaints under his breath "Could have asked instead of being a brat." Billy gets distracted from his annoyances as Steve turns his head and sucks Billy's thumb into his mouth. Billy just shuffles Steve around for a cuddle, he has already blown through his break, Heather and Chet will give him the same amount of hell whether he goes back out now or if he spends some time cuddled up with Steve.

"Silly pretty brat, going to make you apologize for this morning when you called my hair flat, but that can wait till we get home. Have a rest walnut, think you earned it." Billy whispers against Steve's ear as he settles.

"Umhum, love you." Steve gives a little huffing laugh as he presses his nose against Billy's cheek.

Billy gives a huff of his own, arms curling around Steve as he kisses his forehead. "Love you too."

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
